Project Summary - Core 3 Informatics, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics The Informatics, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core of the Head and Neck SPORE provides services for the management of data (Informatics) and the analysis of data (Biostatistics and Bioinformatics). The investigators and staff of both segments of the Core have significant experience in research in head and neck cancer, so that data are organized and analyzed in the appropriate scientific context, increasing its efficiency and effectiveness compared to general purpose data management and data analysis services. Informatics combines clinical, demographic, questionnaire and laboratory at the patient level and pathologic, molecular and genomic data at the sample level to ensure that analyses are based on complete, curated and properly merged data, and that biosamples are properly identified and annotated. Informatics manages data in its Organ-Specific Database, a virtual repository that has been utilized and improved since the beginning of the first SPORE cycle. Biostatistics and Bioinformatics combines classic statistical techniques with contemporary Bayesian, machine learning and genomics methods to ensure that every research project, DRP and CDP awardee in the SPORE has access to the most appropriate analytic methods.